¿porque es tan cruel el amor?
by Rachael Roth
Summary: pequeño oneshot sexy
1. I

**Disclamer: Mai hime no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**

Si preguntaran cual sería la imagen de una mujer mientras siente placer seria esta misma, su espalda se arquea y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, sus manos en las sabanas se aprietan un poco mientras sus labios se abren levemente dejando escapar un suspiro, permitiéndole respirar ahora que sus aliento se empieza a entrecortar, unas gotas de sudor nacen en su frente y ella abre mas sus labios para poder gritar, su espalda vuelve a su posición normal mientras sus caderas son tomadas con fuerza por su amante, levantándolas un poco para facilitarle el trabajo.

Muerde sus labios con fuerza provocando incluso que estos sangren, comienza a morderse uno de sus dedos para no dañar sus hermosos labios mientras siente como todo su cuerpo comienza a tensarse, ambas manos vuelven a las sabanas para apretarlas con fuerza, abre un poco sus ojos pero no logra ver nada por la oscuridad, mientras su amante si puede ver como todo su cuerpo se mueve de una manera muy hipnotizaste producida por ese vaivén que tanto placer le otorga.

Susurra por lo bajo que ya está a punto de llegar permitiéndole escuchar a su amante una voz muy femenina y delicada repleta de placer, su espalda se arquea de nuevo y sus ojos se ponen en blanco, echa su cabeza hacia atrás mientras grita por última vez mientras un delicioso orgasmo recorre todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se tumba en la cama completamente agotado, el aliento caliente se deslizaba por sus labios a gran rapidez y si se presta atención se puede escuchar su corazón muy acelerado, como queriendo escapar de su pecho. Su cuerpo se encuentra tan caliente que siente con claridad las mínimas gotas frías de sudor que se deslizan por este.

Por fin la luna deja de jugar a esconderse entre las nubes lo cual le permite ver a su amante pero se decepciona al ver a alguien desconocido y no a la chica que esperaba, el hombre se separa de ella, toma su ropa que estaba tirada en un rincón y se pone su pantalón, se sienta un momento en el borde de la cama para encender un cigarro que ha sacado de su bolsillo, la mira por última vez y antes de marcharse ella le susurra que el dinero está en la mesa del comedor y él se va.

Ella esconde su cuerpo entre las sabanas y unas lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, le duele tanto… aunque quiera olvidarla siempre le sucede lo mismo, una vez que abre los ojos espera verla a ella pero no… siempre encuentra a alguien diferente. Porque es tan cruel el amor? Porque es tan cruel la vida? Ya le ha dicho adiós pero su recuerdo aun no le permite salir adelante, no la ha podido olvidar y solo la busca inconscientemente en cada uno de sus amantes, sus días son grises… sin brillo alguno, sin motivo, no tiene razón para levantarse cada día y sabe que no puede hacer nada porque es un simple amor no correspondido.

Cada vez que esto le sucedía comprobaba lo que todos le habían dicho "No se acaba el amor, solo con decir adiós. No anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido, ni nos borra del mapa". Aunque se había largado a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella eso parecía no haberla apartado de su lado, al contrario, al parecer solo había logrado que pensara mas en ella. Cada día ese amor que sentía por ella no le permita olvidarla solo la obligaba a pensar más en ella, a desear regresar a su lado aun sabiendo que no era correspondida.

No lo entendía, le parecía tan cruel, tan injusto… y no podía hacer nada. Porque aunque ella ya no estuviera ni en la misma ciudad su recuerdo estaba ahí, clavado en su ser, recorriendo cada rincón de este dañando todo a su paso.

Tomo con una de sus manos su cabeza, presionándola con fuerza, creyendo que así el resto del dolor se marcharía, comenzó a llorar amargamente pero en silencio, mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no pida ser feliz? Tal vez ni siquiera a su lado, simplemente feliz, se quería sentir amada, pero no por otro si no por ella…

-¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?- hablo en un hilo de voz a la nada, suspiro largamente… -Natsuki…-

**¿lo continuo? ¿lo quieren feliz o igual de triste?**


	2. II

**En respuesta al comentario de balticbard le continúo, espero cumplir con los requisitos**

**II**

"señoras y señores, Taylor Dock continua en la cabeza de la carrera seguido muy de cerca por la competidora Natsuki Kuga que hoy ha demostrado todos sus dotes en este deporte, y de qué manera acaba de pasar a Taylor en uno de los saltos señores que velocidad está tomando esta chica, es increíble… está a solo unos segundos de la meta y no para de acelerar si continua así se llevara el record del mejor tiempo en esta pista ¡y lo logra! Que impresionante esta corredora"

Por todo el lugar se escuchaba la voz del narrador que fue opacada por los gritos de los espectadores una vez terminó la carrera, la ganadora se dirigió hasta su garaje sin detenerse ni un momento a recibir las felicitaciones de todos sus admiradores, sus mecánicos brincaban y vitoreaban el excelente día que habían tenido, al llegar ella sin siquiera quitarse el casco tomó un dinero y se los entregó pidiéndoles que fueran a festejar, que ella los alcanzaría en un rato y estos sin pensarlo dos veces se marcharon.

Natsuki se sentó en uno de los sofá del lugar y por fin se quitó el casco dejando ondear su largo cabello, estaba cansada, hastiada de que carrera tras carrera por mas excelente que lo haya hecho eso no la llenaba, sentía como algo le faltaba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, a veces quería convencerse a sí misma que no sabía lo que era pero era inútil, eso no haría que dejara de torturarse mentalmente pues todo era su culpa, ella misma se había negado a recibir eso que tanta falta le hacía ahora, el cariño y el amor que tanto anhelaba.

Tomó su cabeza con fuerza apretándola para luego lanzar su casco con fuerza creyendo que eso disminuiría su rabia contra sí misma, le dolía tanto su pecho, se quito uno de sus guantes observando un momento su mano desnuda para luego llevársela con delicadeza a sus labios, ese mísero tacto delicado empezó a recordarle el deseo que tantas noches había ignorado, quería estar con otra persona aunque no fuera la que ella exactamente deseaba y necesitaba. Se levantó y tomo un dinero que había cerca en una mesa, salió del lugar dispuesta a buscar algo que la hiciera dejar de pensar al menos por lo que quedaba de día, llegó a la licorería del lugar y pidió algo de sake y cigarrillos.

A unos pasos estaba un grupito de esas rubias tontas, así era como las catalogaba Natsuki, unas modelos de cabeza hueca que solo te medían por las veces que hayas ganado una competencia y por el dinero que tengas, se quedó observándolas fijamente hasta que una le devolvió la mirada, una que en realidad le había llamado la atención por su cabello castaño y sus divinas proporciones, la poca ropa que llevaba encima le dejaba ver esa piel exquisita, un cuerpo que sin duda no se arrepentiría de llevarse a la cama, o al sofá… sonrió pícaramente y la chica se sonrojo pues ya se había dado cuenta que se la estaban comiendo con la mirada.

Un momento después de coquetearse con las miradas Natsuki tomó lo que había comprado y se marchó en dirección a su garaje de nuevo, no dio cinco pasos cuando la chica empezó a seguirla, _perfecto _pensó… se adelantó un poco y abrió la puerta de ese pequeño cuarto cerca de la pista y se escondió afuera entre las sombras, la chica sin titubear entró al lugar buscándola con la mirada.

Natsuki aprovechó y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchada, con rapidez dejó lo que compró a un lado y se le acercó por la espalda a la chica, abrazándola de manera posesiva y susurrándole al oído.

-¿me buscabas?- le susurró de manera cálida y con su tono de voz algo ronco, sus manos recorrían con ansias aquella exquisita piel buscando escurrirse bajo la tela, la chica no tardó en voltearse y enseguida Natsuki la tomó de la barbilla para robarle un apasionado y deseoso beso.

Pronto la arrinconó entre la pared y su propio cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, sus manos recorrían la espalda de la chica por debajo de aquella pequeña camisa soltando el broche de su sujetador, con rapidez le quitó la camisa y aquella dichosa prenda, esa vista solo había logrado ponerla mas hambrienta y ansiosa, sus besos dejaron sus labios para bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso, devorando cada centímetro de esa divina piel, sus manos recorrían la espalda de la desconocida mientras sus labios se posaban en el centro de uno de sus senos, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando el pezón arrancándole sutiles pero fuertes gemidos a la castaña.

Las manos de Natsuki bajaron por toda la espalda rasguñándola un poco para posarse en los glúteos de la chica, apretándolos con malicia para luego levantarla un poco, esta inconscientemente rodeo a la peliazul con sus piernas al nivel de la cintura, la modelo tomo el rostro de Kuga para dirigirla a sus labios de nuevo implorándole que la besara, los besos que se daban eran tan lascivos, estaban completamente llenos de deseo y sin una pisca de cariño, Natsuki caminó cargando a la chica hasta el sofá para luego depositarla en este quedando ella encima de la chica, sus manos se deslizaron desde el cuello de aquella mujer… con delicadeza por todo su cuerpo hasta el cierre de sus muy ajustados pantalones, lo bajó con lentitud para luego despojarse de aquella prenda con la misma velocidad, rozando aquellas hermosas piernas con la punta de sus dedos.

Una vez tiro aquella molesta prenda a un lado dejó de besarla para mirar lujuriosamente aquel cuerpo que yacía bajo ella, la desconocida modelo aprovecho para dirigir sus manos a la espalda de Natsuki y bajar el cierre de aquel estorboso traje de motociclista, Natsuki la ayudó y en unos cuantos ágiles movimientos ya el traje había quedado en el piso junto al resto de la ropa, la peliazul escondió su rostro en el cuello de la otra, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo en busca de dejar una muy notoria marca mientras sus manos recorrían delicadamente el resto del cuerpo.

El calor, el deseo y la lujuria empezaban a sofocarlas pero eso no permitiría que Natsuki terminara de devorar aquel cuerpo por completo, una vez dejada la muy roja marca sus besos bajaron de nuevo por aquel cuerpo posándose un momento en el pecho para luego seguir con su camino por todo el abdomen para detenerse en el ombligo lamiéndolo un poco y jugando con él, una de sus manos recorría las piernas de la chica con maestría mientras esta solo se podía dedicar a gemir con fuerza, a dejarse querer mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza en el sofá.

La modelo quito como pudo el sujetador de Natsuki e intento levantarse deseando ser ella ahora la que sintiera entre sus labios el pecho de la peliazul pero esta no se lo permitió, poso una de sus manos en un hombro de la castaña obligándola a que se recostara de nuevo pues pensaba que ya era muy tarde para eso, ahora quería algo mucho más placentero que eso, Natsuki le sonrió pícaramente mientras sus manos se posicionaban para bajar la última prenda de la modelo la cual no tuvo más remedio que imitar la acción de la peliazul tirando ambas ultimas prendas a un lado.

La chica de ojos verdes volvió a besar a la desconocida mientras su cuerpo se posicionaba mejor, una de sus manos se aferraron en las caderas de la otra obligándola a comenzar el vaivén, al primer contacto entre los dos sexos la modelo rompió el beso para gemir con mucha fuerza cerrando sus ojos mientras Natsuki se limitaba a morder uno de su labios, el ritmo fue acelerando poco a poco hasta tornarse frenético, ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de finas líneas frías de sudor, sus respiraciones eran muy entrecortadas… jadeaban mientras los gemidos de ambas retumbaban una y otra vez en aquella pequeña habitación.

Sus cuerpos empiezan a tensarse mientras sienten como el orgasmo está muy cerca, la fuerza de aquel movimiento aumenta todo lo posible, unos segundos después ambas chicas llegan al orgasmo gritando al unísono, por primera vez en todo el acto Natsuki cierra sus ojos esperando recuperar su aliento y siente como su pecho duele cuando la imagen de Shizuru se cuela por su mente, abre sus ojos para observar como aquella modelo que literalmente se acaba de comer tiene ciertas características parecidas a las de Shizuru.

Una vez recobrada la compostura, se levanta, toma su traje, su mochila y se dirige al baño del lugar dispuesta a tomar una ducha bien fría, cierra la puerta y deja todo tirado en el suelo a un lado, entra a la ducha y deja que el agua helada se lleve un poco de sus pensamientos, cierra sus ojos y suspira con pesadez, la imagen de aquella chica se le viene a la cabeza y recuerda como le sonreía cálidamente no importa lo que ella hiciera, no puede evitar que una sonrisa cruce sus labios. Es ella lo que le hace falta y sabe que no lo podrá encontrar en ninguna otra chica, sabe… que esas modelos solo son un desahogo porque al rato vuelve el recuerdo de aquella persona que en realidad le hace falta.

Su persona más importante…

Y por un momento siente que no puede seguir si no es con aquella castaña a su lado, su pecho se contrae y le duele de nuevo, sabe que no puede seguir así y por eso por fin toma una decisión, luego de bañarse con rapidez se coloca su traje, sale del lugar sin encontrar a aquella modelo que le ha servido de desahogo y se va hasta el estacionamiento donde toma su ducati 1198, se coloca el casco y se monta en ella saliendo a gran velocidad dispuesta a no regresar si no es con Shizuru a su lado.

**Si quieren que lo finalice comenten por favor, y gracias por sus coments**


	3. III

**III**

Había buscado por días en varias ciudades, creyendo que intentando entre la multitud de trabajadores dios se la traería de vuelta, pero no lo consiguió, una vez que Natsuki se cansara y sintiera que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado se dirigió en su moto a lo que nunca creyó que haría, fue hasta la casa de los Fujino y tras un amplio interrogatorio de la congelante mirada del padre de Shizuru este solo le dio el nombre de la empresa en que trabajaba y la ciudad por supuesto. Ni siquiera logró que le diera el número de teléfono de su hija.

Sin titubear se dirigió a Yokohama, le quedaba muy lejos la verdad, pero la combinación de la velocidad de las largas autopistas y su moto no le disgustaban. Llego a la ciudad muy temprano en la mañana así que se detuvo a cierta distancia de la empresa, esperando la hora de entrada y el flujo de empleados esperando conseguirla entre ellos y así no tener que entrar al edificio a hacer una escena.

Una hora pasó pero para ella fue toda una eternidad, la vio bajando de un taxi con el habitual atuendo de falda y saco de ejecutiva, por unos segundos no se inmuto pero luego de recuperar la consciencia se quito el casco y gritó su nombre a todo lo que habían dado sus pulmones, Shizuru lo había escuchado con claridad y se detuvo antes de entrar al edificio pero aun así no volteó, no quería hacerlo para ver por enésima vez que ella no estaba ahí, unos segundos y suspiros después Natsuki notó que la chica de cabello castaño no tenía ningunas intenciones de voltear y solo estaba a punto de entrar de una vez por todas al edificio.

Sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo hizo rugir la moto aun con el casco en sus manos y cruzó la calle pero no se dio cuenta que del otro lado venía un auto a gran velocidad, el conductor alcanzó a clavar los frenos intentando no llevarse a la chica por delante pero fue inútil, el chirrido aviso a Natsuki que no alcanzó a voltear pues el auto impactó con ella mandándola a volar hasta quedar estampada contra una pared, para luego caer al piso inconsciente.

Eso obligó a Shizuru y a todos los demás que estaban ahí a mirar como la chica volaba por los aires, la ex-kaichou no le dio gran importancia al cuerpo a unos metros de ella pero por un instantes sus ojos se fijaron en la melena azul cobalto de la chica que acababa de ser herida y su corazón se paralizó, se acercó a lo que creía era un cadáver por la magnitud del impacto rogando a todos los dioses que había olvidado que no fuera su Natsuki pero si lo era.

El aliento y las palpitaciones se le fueron, su mente quedó completamente en blanco, estaba atónita, después de unos segundos observando el cuerpo con miedo a tocarlo reaccionó, por fin cayó en cuenta que después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba su natsuki… a sus pies… tirada inconsciente mientras le sangraba la cabeza, en ese instante fue cuando en verdad reaccionó y volteó hacia todas las personas que tenia a sus espaldas.

-¡llamen a una maldita ambulancia!- ordenó prácticamente y la mirada de miedo y dolor que les dedicó provocó que todos inmediatamente sacaran sus celulares.

A los minutos la ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a una natsuki muy lastimada pero sin darle la oportunidad a Shizuru de ir con ellos, tomó el primer taxi que pudo y salió hacia el hospital muy angustiada, al llegar por fin bajó corriendo y entro al lugar preguntándole preocupada al primer ser con bata blanca que se le pasara por el frente.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Qué?-

-la chica del accidente… la de cabello azul, traje de moto-

-yo soy su doctor- indico otro doctor de voz algo gruesa que se iba acercando con su bastón

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Shizuru algo alterada

-espero se calme o tendré que pedirle a una de las enfermeras que le dé un calmante… y no le daré el estado de tu… lo que sea-la chocante actitud del doctor molesto un poco a Shizuru pero solo suspiró y esperó a que el doctor siguiera –así está mejor… ella tiene una cabeza muy dura, acabo de recibir sus placas y no tiene una lesión seria en el cráneo, solo fuertes contusiones, no podrá ver por unos días- la chica abrió sus ojos como platos –sus ojos y su cerebro están bien pero no la conexión entre ellos… es debido a la inflamación de su cerebro por el fuerte golpee… cuando esta baje no le dolerá tanto la cabeza y podrá ver de nuevo…-

-¿y al resto de su cuerpo no le sucedió algo más?-

-pues no mucho, el traje de ella es de muy buena calidad, la protegió mucho así que solo tiene algunos morados- le siguió contando mientras se dirigían a la habitación, al estar cerca de esta se escuchaba todo un alboroto dentro –parece que su amiga es igual de efusiva a usted- dijo algo fastidiado el doctor y abrió la puerta

-¿Por qué no puedo ver? ¿Dónde está el doctor?-preguntaba alterada Natsuki levantándose de la cama, las enfermeras intentaban impedirlo pero era inútil –Shizuru… ¿Dónde está? Debo ir a buscarla…- tenia parte de la frente y los ojos vendados, al verla así Shizuru sintió que le estrujaban el corazón, se acercó un poco tomándole una de las manos y la peliazul se detuvo enseguida, la calidez de esas manos era inolvidable.

-no te preocupes… cálmate un poco- le pidió Shizuru

-escuche a su amiga o el efecto del cálmate se irá, la vista la recuperara en unos días, por ahora es mejor que se retire con algún familiar- Shizuru lo miro con desaprobación pero el doctor ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, este se dirigió a una mesa tomando unos lentes oscuros y colocándoselos a natsuki, al menos a si ya no se veía tan terrorífica

-toda mi familia está muerta-

-pues márchese con su amiga-

-no quiero ser una molestia para ella-

-señorita… sus problemas personales no me incumben, solo quiero que salga de la habitación- le dijo secamente el doctor mientras le indicaba a una de las enfermeras que inyectara algo

-debes venir conmigo-

-no… no quiero molestarte, me iré a un hotel-

-Natsuki… estás ciega, necesitas de cuidados- continuo debatiéndole la ex-kaichou

-contrataré a una enfermera Shizuru…- la otra chica no tuvo algo con que discutirle eso, se quedó observando las acciones de una de las enfermeras que preparaba una jeringa, unos segundos antes de que se la suministrara a Natsuki Shizuru la tomó arrebatándosela a la enfermera

-¿qué demonios le sucede señorita?-

-ella es alérgica a esto- le dijo al doctor tomando la ampolla que rezaba el nombre del liquido

-¿alérgica a qué?-

-a cualquier tipo de Aspirina… le causa asfixia ¿no se lo dijiste?-

-como iba a saber yo que me lo iban a poner- al escuchar eso el doctor suspiró y abrió la puerta con su bastón

-señoritas por favor retírense antes de que causemos una negligencia médica… tome estas pastillas, es para el dolor de cabeza solo trate de no volverse adictas a ellas- indicó entregándoselas a natsuki –además denle uno de esos… bastones para ciegos, con lo inquieta que es esa inflamación no se bajara muy pronto- dijo por último para luego salir

A natsuki no le quedo de otra que pagar lo que debía y marcharse junto a Shizuru, la verdad estaba muy apenada pues había venido a buscarla y había terminado siendo un problema para ella, llegaron hasta el apartamento de Shizuru.

-al menos se que huele a tu apartamento- dijo algo sarcástica utilizando el bastón tratando de no tropezarse con algo hasta que escucho a algo gruñir y se paró en seco – ¿qué es eso?-

-tengo un perro… un lobo siberiano-

-¿en tu departamento? Este tipo de perro necesita lugares muy abiertos donde correr- natsuki se agacho para intentar tocarlo y el animal se acerco algo desconfiado

-antes vivía en una casa y tenía una gran área verde para que el jugara, era una bonita casa para una familia-

-¿y qué pasó?-

-no conseguí la familia para la casa…- lo dijo en un tono bajo y triste que provocó que a Natsuki le doliera el pecho

-ya veo… ¿cómo se llama?-

-duran…- natsuki no se inmuto –es que cuando me lo regalaron… me recordaba mucho a tu child-

-me parece un bonito gesto la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa que atontó un poco a Shizuru así que esta cambió el tema y hablo un poco más seria

-¿Cómo me conseguiste?-

-te busque por mucho tiempo pero a la final fue tu padre al que le pude sacar algo-

-es un tanto extraño de mi padre…- hizo una leve pausa algo incomoda para natsuki, Shizuru la miro de arriba abajo pensando que hacer… después de todo este tiempo que había ansiado tanto estar con ella y ahora ambas estaban solas en su departamento, salió de sus pensamientos al notar un leve temblor en las manos de la peliazul, era mejor no seguir con el interrogatorio, se acerco a ella tomándole ambas manos – ¿almorzamos?- preguntó cambiando su voz a una amable pero natsuki no respondió -¿Qué sucede?-

-bueno… es algo raro pensar en comer… sin poder ver donde está lo que te llevaras a la boca- respondió incomoda, hubo otros pequeños segundos de silencio hasta que Shizuru se permitió soltar una risita –oye no es gracioso…-

-¿eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Yo creí que era otra cosa, déjate de tonterías y acompáñame a la cocina mientras preparo todo- empezó a jalarla de las manos dirigiéndola –espera un segundo… no me tardaré- le indicó para que se sentara en una barra que estaba entre la cocina y el comedor y ella comenzó a preparar rápidamente la comida

-Shizuru… ¿y mi moto?- comenzó una conversación pues el silencio la incomodaba, se sentía como si estuviera en la nada

-se la llevó la fiscalía, no pude hacer nada, pronto pasamos por ella ¿sí?-

-pero ¿quedo muy destruida?-

-no mucho… solo tendrás que pintarla y arreglar la parte donde impactó el carro-

-mi bebe…- dijo por lo bajo como si fuera a llorar

-vamos natsuki es solo una moto-

-no es solo una moto, en esa moto tu y yo salíamos cuando estábamos en fuuka- Shizuru se volteo sorprendida buscando por costumbre aquellos hermosos ojos verdes pero solo consiguió a una natsuki de lentes oscuros muy cabizbaja, se acerco hasta ella y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro

-la arreglaremos… o iremos a pasear en otra, me parece un bonito gesto la verdad- dijo esto último imitándola

-vale no te burles de mi- natsuki hizo un puchero y Shizuru solo se rio por lo bajo, se quedó observándola unos segundos y no pudo evitar que su mirada se fuera a los labios de ella, las ganas de besarla la inundaron por completo y estuvo a punto de alejarse un poco para intentar no besarla pero pensó que no tenía sentido resistirse, si la tentación no la vencía ahora la vencería mas al rato y tal vez en una situación peor.

Se acerco a aquellos labios y los beso con delicadeza, con suavidad pero con un poco de ansias, fue un beso corto el cual natsuki no le correspondió, se separo un poco completamente dolida.

-Natsuki… disc…- no pudo seguir pues la peliazul se levantó rápidamente inclinándose sobre la barra, tomando su barbilla y robándole un beso, uno lleno de amor y cariño, repleto de ansias pero sin perder su delicadeza, Shizuru la tomó del rostro mientras una lagrima se fugó de sus ojos rubíes deslizándose por toda su mejilla. El beso duró unos minutos hasta que el celular de Shizuru las interrumpió.

-¿hola?- contesto Fujino con un dejo de molestia en su voz

_-¡Shizuru te quiero aquí lo antes posible! Llegaron los accionistas de la empresa y quieren a su gerente para que los atiendan-_ habló su jefe al otro lado de la línea

-ahora mismo no puedo ir… estoy muy ocupada-

-_¡perderás tu empleo! ¿Qué te puede tener tan ocupada?-_

-una amiga sufrió un accidente esta mañana y no la puedo dejar sola- continúo discutiendo pero natsuki tomó una de sus manos llamando su atención

-Shizuru… ve por favor, no quiero causarte más molestias-

-pero… no debo… ¿y si se te van las luces? Si te desmayas quien te va a ayudar-

-es imposible que eso me pase-

-claro que lo es, es muy posible con el golpe que te diste en la cabeza-

-no Shizuru… no se me pueden ir las luces porque no tengo luces…- sonrió burlona mientras señalaba sus ojos, Shizuru rolo los ojos

_-¡si no estás aquí en menos de media hora no vuelvas!-_ termino gritando su jefe y colgó

-ve… yo me quedaré aquí escuchando la televisión con duran- siguió antes de que Shizuru pudiera refutar –y sin peros… no me dejes eso en mi conciencia por favor… ve a tu trabajo-

-de acuerdo… ¿necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?-

-muéstrame la casa… y dame algo de ropa por favor- la peliazul se sonrojo de sobre manera provocando otra risa en Shizuru, esta ultima la tomo de la mano y le indico cada rincón de su departamento esperando Natsuki lo pudiera memorizar rápido para luego entregarle la ropa.

-disculpa que no me quede a ver cómo te cambias… debo irme rápido-

-Shizuru!- volvió a gritarle sonrojada haciéndola reír –al menos te hago reír… eso es bueno con el aire de tristeza que cargas-

-pues si…- admitió algo cabizbaja para luego llamar a su perro que acudió de inmediato –cuida a Natsuki ¿eh? No permitas que le pase nada- el enorme perro ladro fuerte y feliz moviendo la cola

-vaya… si ladra así mejor ni meterme con él-

-es un perrito entrenado… mas te vale hacer caso…- Natsuki bufo un poco restándole importancia al asunto –debo irme…- se acerco a la peliazul dándole un pequeño beso que la tomo por sorpresa –por favor enserio cuídate…- Shizuru empezó a caminar a la salida del departamento y Natsuki la siguió como pudo

-pues… que te vaya bien- dijo algo incomoda

-gracias…- tomo el bastón de la mesa y se lo entrego a Natsuki –úsalo ¿sí? Nos vemos en un rato- y terminó de salir del lugar

Natsuki empleando el bastón se dirigió hasta el sofá y como pudo tanteo hasta que consiguió el control de la tv, para nada era lo mismo solo escuchar y el hecho de no poder jugar con su querida consola la deprimía un poco, paso solo una hora hay sentada y le pareció una eternidad, su propia intranquilidad ya empezaba a volverla loca.

"demonios debe existir un lugar aquí cerca al que pueda ir, a simplemente tomar aire… o hablar con alguien, esto de no poder ver es en verdad incomodo" se decía en su mente mientras cambiaba canales cada vez más rápido hasta que se hartó y apago la tv. Comenzó a vestirse dispuesta a salir de allí, al ponerse la camisa gruño al notar la diferencia entre su pecho y el de Shizuru pero al ponerse los pantalones y notar que incluso ya era un poco más alta que la castaña un sonrisa surco su rostro de oreja a oreja, tomó su bastón y llamó a duran "donde estará tu correa" por más que tanteó y se tropezó con todo no pudo encontrar la correa del perro así que aprovechando lo grande que era simplemente se inclino un poco y lo tomo del collar y así salió del apartamento.

-vamos duran… ayúdame, las escaleras donde están- susurro por lo bajo y para su sorpresa el perro echo a andar hasta llevarla a lo que ella supuso eran las escaleras, una vez no le quedaron mas escaleras su bastón no tenia con que tropezarse para dirigirla, si no fuera por el perro que llevaba bien sujeto se sentiría completamente perdida.

-señorita… ¿Qué hace aquí?- escucho una voz masculina acercándosele, instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos –soy el recepcionista… la señorita Fujino me indico que no la dejara ir a ningún lado, ¿por qué no está en el apartamento?—

-ah… el perro debe ir al baño- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - y no hay algún lugar… al aire libre… ¿Dónde me pueda quedar un rato?-

-si… deje la guio hasta el área verde del edificio- el hombre extendió su mano pero Natsuki opto por ponerle una mano en el hombro porque igual ni siquiera había visto su mano.

-debe ser un edificio muy lujoso si tiene áreas verdes…-

-pues si… es un edificio de empresarios… ya sabrá, le meten mucho dinero a este lugar- no se dijo mas nada hasta que el chico por fin los llevo a las áreas verdes donde Natsuki se quedo descansando bajo un árbol y jugando a lanzarle cosas a duran. Luego de que pasó un rato se levantó intentando inventar algo, caminó unos pasos junto a duran pero este de un momento a otro se fue de su lado, trató de buscarlo con el bastón pero no lo consiguió, se sentía tan perdida, desorientada, era como caminar por la nada y por un momento pensó, que esto era en realidad un juego de su mente, pensó que a lo mejor había muerto pues recordaba muy bien como el carro la había mandado a volar.

Tal vez solo se estaba inventando todo eso para no sentir tanta tristeza, para tener algo que entretenerse en esa eternidad en la nada, cayó arrodillada tomándose la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, como era posible que estando muerta aun le doliera.

-¡duran!- llamo al perro, su voz estaba algo temblorosa y sonaba angustiada, el perro enseguida acudió a donde ella estaba, lamiendo sus manos y mejillas, una solitaria lagrima había mojado sus vendajes, le había dolido mucho derramar esa lagrima así que trato de recomponerse, se levanto y el perro la guió como pudo de nuevo hasta el árbol, se sentó de nuevo y optó por quedarse dormida.

Shizuru hizo lo posible por llegar más temprano de su trabajo desasiéndose como pudo de sus jefes, casi le da un infarto al llegar al apartamento y no conseguir rastro de ninguna de los dos seres que deberían estar ahí, bajó apresurada de nuevo a la planta baja poniéndose su habitual mascara de tranquilidad en la espera del ascensor.

-Alexander…- llamó al recepcionista que al escucharla pego un salto

-señorita Fujino ¿cómo está?-

-muy bien gracias… ¿de casualidad has visto a la chica que te comente?-

-si… si –respondió algo nervioso el muchacho de cabello castaño y tés oscura –está en la parte de atrás del edificio, con su perro, sentada al pie de un árbol, ¿le indico?-

-no gracias… ya sé donde deben estar- al voltear y comenzar a caminar pudo soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, su corazón volvió a palpitar de nuevo.

Se dirigió hasta donde le había indicado el muchacho y desde lejos pudo observar como una despreocupada Natsuki aparentemente dormía sentada al pie del árbol con duran descansando en sus piernas, el canino al oler a su dueña a lo lejos enseguida se levanto y empezó a ladrar muy animado.

-¿Shizuru…?- balbuceo una adormilada Natsuki que de golpe cayó en cuenta donde creía que estaba

-ara… Natsuki como siempre es muy inquieta, casi me matan de un infarto-

-¡Shizuru! Disculpa… yo… es que… -

-no me digas una excusa tonta… ya sé que simplemente no puedes quedarte tranquila-

-pensaba volver antes de que llegaras pero… perdí la noción del tiempo- rió un poco nerviosa y extendió su mano como buscando a Shizuru y esta la tomo enseguida

-levántate… vamos a casa- dijo con un tono cálido y una felicidad que unos segundos después hasta se le apetecían extrañas, subieron al apartamento y entraron con total naturalidad hasta que Natsuki se arrodilló tomándose la cabeza con fuerza, un fuerte dolor la invadió por completo.

-Natsuki… recuéstate- la tomo por los hombros dirigiéndola al sofá, acostándola, pero esta no se soltaba la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, Shizuru tomo un par de pastillas del frasco que le habían dado en el hospital y se las dio levantando su cabeza un poco para que pudiera tragarlas –trata de dormir… se te pasara- hablaba con tranquilidad pero la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba todo tenso, preso de la preocupación.

-no te vayas…- mascullo la peliazul tomándole una mano con algo de fuerza

-tranquila… no iré a ningún lado- con delicadeza acariciaba la frente de Natsuki sobre los vendajes rogando que ese insoportable dolor se esfumara pronto… a los minutos sintió como la presión en su mano dejó de existir, los calmantes habían surtido efecto y la chica había quedado profundamente dormida.

**comenten porfavor... o se queda hay...**


	4. IV

**Aquí les traigo la continuación, agradezcan a amane porque si no esté hubiese quedado como uno más de mis fics sin terminar, que no le quería seguir… ah! Este es el último capi**

**IV**

Unas horas después el calmante empezó a perder su efecto permitiéndole a Natsuki despertar, sin moverse mucho de donde estaba escucho como Shizuru suspiraba, es increíble lo que la ceguera puede hacer con tu oído. Con cautela se levanto y extendió su mano hacia donde había escuchado que estaba Shizuru y en cuanto la sintió se aferro a ella… abrazándola por la espalda posesivamente.

-Discúlpame… desde que llegue solo he sido una molestia-

-Natsuki… no digas eso-

-Es verdad Shizuru, te busqué con el propósito de hacerte feliz porque la verdad es que yo… te amo mucho- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro que provocó que Shizuru se tensara un poco, la peliazul apretó un poco más su agarre en la cintura de la otra, como intentando darse valor –siempre fue así… no lo admití porque pensé que estaba muy mal corresponderle los sentimientos a una chica… siendo mujer también, me dejé llevar por eso pensando que con el tiempo te olvidaría pero no fue así- sin querer unas lagrimas empaparon de nuevo sus vendas, soltó a Shizuru llevándose las manos a sus ojos pues le dolía y Shizuru aprovechó para poder voltearse.

-por favor… no te hagas más daño- era egoísta pedirle que no llorara cuando ella ya lo estaba haciendo, con delicadeza quitó las manos de Natsuki de su rostro para poder pasar ella con cuidado sus dedos, acariciando las vendas –no sabes cuánto deseo ver tus ojos de nuevo-

-y yo poder verte… te busqué entre tantas otras personas Shizuru… entre tantas mujeres- los ojos de la ex-kaichou se abrieron un poco –pero nada lograba llenar ni una parte de lo que te pertenece, ni el mayor de mis éxitos, y sé que también te hice sufrir mucho… rechazándote, sin detenerte aquel día que me dijiste te irías muy lejos, perdóname Shizuru- Natsuki bajó la mirada avergonzada pero Shizuru no tardó en tomarla de la barbilla y robarle un beso, uno suave que duró solo un poco.

-te perdonaría eso y mucho más… Natsuki, sabes muy bien que te amo, y muchísimo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces antes ¿no?-

-si… ahora es mi turno ¿no te parece?- aclaró un poco su garganta algo nerviosa y tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos –te amo muchísimo… permíteme remediar lo que he hecho todos estos años, permíteme hacerte feliz, Shizuru… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- por unos segundos Natsuki no escuchó nada y sintió como Shizuru soltó una de sus manos de las de Natsuki deteniéndole el corazón.

-claro que quiero Natsuki… esperé toda mi vida por esto- tenía la voz entrecortada, entonces fue que Natsuki pudo notar que se había tardado en responder porque estaba llorando silenciosamente, su corazón volvió a palpitar y volvió a respirar aunque no sabía cuando lo había dejado de hacer. Unos segundos después logró reaccionar y se abrazo de nuevo a Shizuru, susurrando una y otra vez lo mucho que agradecía esa respuesta.

Shizuru escondió su rostro entre los cabellos azules, respirando con tranquilidad, recordando esa fragancia… ese calor, todo ese ser que la enloquecían, no tardó mucho en desear besar esos labios, se separó un poco robándole el beso y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Natsuki, esta última con maestría introducía sus manos debajo de la blusa de Shizuru, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos esa suave piel.

Unos minutos después las caricias y los besos se tornaron más apasionados y deseos, entre besos en los que sentían sus sonrisas Shizuru fue guiando a su ahora novia hacia la habitación, cayendo ambas a la cama una vez que llegaron, Natsuki empezó a subirle la pequeña blusa a Shizuru mientras esta bajaba sus besos desde los labios de la peliazul hacia su cuello, al besar ese lugar tan sensible Natsuki se estremeció toda.

-Nat…su…ki… estás muy sensible-

-eso es lo que hace la ceguera-

-pues es un punto a favor para ti- después de decir eso Shizuru iba a continuar con lo que hacía pero Natsuki la detuvo -¿Qué pasa?... ¿tan rápido te estás arrepintiendo?-

-no es eso Shizuru, es solo que es algo limitante e incómodo hacer esto estando… bueno, ya sabes-

-oh…- se empezó a separar de Natsuki pero esta no permitió que se alejara mucho, la ex-kaichou se sentía decepcionada y por otro lado culpable por hacer sentir incómoda a su Natsuki.

-no te vayas- pidió la peliazul

-discúlpame por hacerte sentir incomoda-

-y tú a mí por no permitirte continuar-

-bueno… culpas canceladas entonces- le dijo la castaña tranquilamente mientras se acercaba besándola suavemente y uniendo sus frentes, dejando sus rostros muy cerca. Permanecieron un rato así, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra hasta que Shizuru comenzó a levantarse de nuevo –iré a darme una ducha… descansa un rato- Natsuki no la soltó impidiéndole marcharse, Shizuru se quedo observándola extrañada y notó un enorme sonrojo que empezaba a nacer

-y si… ¿nos metemos ambas a la ducha?-

-¿no está siendo mi Natsuki muy mala conmigo?-

-disculpa… yo solo- no continuo hablando pues la ex-kaichou ya la jalaba dirigiéndola al baño

-está bien… pero todo esto me lo pagarás ¿eh?- la peliazul logro detenerla y jalarla hacia ella para darle un amoroso beso en los labios.

-asumiré las consecuencias- Kuga tanteó un poco hasta conseguir el primer botón de la camisa de Shizuru comenzando a desabotonarla, por un momento la castaña no se inmutó por el asombro para luego imitar las acciones de su novia.

Ambas se dejaron llevar por el momento, por las mínimas caricias y atenciones que se daban hasta que terminaron completamente desnudas, muy apenada Shizuru se separó de Natsuki pues no había preparado el agua de la tina, por unos instante la peliazul se maldijo por no poder ver menuda escena… un minuto después ya Shizuru la ayudaba a entrar.

-debes ganar mucho dinero… esto es del tamaño de un jacuzzi- Natsuki extendía una de sus manos tratando de llegar a la otra punta sin alcanzarla.

-¿cómo motociclista no ganas suficiente dinero?-

-no como para esto…- llevó una de sus manos a la venda tratando de soltarla pero fue Shizuru quien lo logró, quitándosela con mucha delicadeza y al dejarla a un lado y observar las heridas por un momento se le fue el aliento -¿tan mal se ve?-

-disculpa es solo que, me incomoda mucho verte herida… son solo unos pocos puntos y no está hinchado- con la punta de sus dedos tocó donde antes estaba la venda mientras la otra se cubría un poco los ojo... a pesar de que permanecieran cerrados la luz le molestaba, Shizuru no tardo en levantarse un poco alcanzando el interruptor –mi Natsuki ha creado una atmosfera muy romántica… ¿acaso me pedirá matrimonio?-

-¿no puedo pasar un momento romántico con mi novia?- le sonrió algo picara contagiándole la sonrisa a su novia.

Entre besos y sin hacer mucho mas se fueron aseando, fue mas una tortura para Shizuru pues Natsuki solo se dedicaba a hacerla sonrojar y provocarla de las mil y un maneras, como si en un solo instante se quisiera desquitar por todas las veces que Shizuru la hizo sonrojar en el fuuka, ya se las cobraría, era lo que se repetía la castaña una y otra vez tratando de controlarse porque si no se le iría encima a la desprotegida peliazul tal como un leopardo tras su presa. Al terminar se vistieron con unas batas de baño y Natsuki se quedó sentada en la cama esperando a Shizuru que iba por un botiquín que había comprado para las heridas de la otra.

-no puedo prometer que no dolerá- la ex-kaichou se sentó a un lado con una pequeña mota de algodón empapado en alcohol, sin previo aviso pero con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar una de las heridas sacándole un gritillo a la peliazul.

-eres mala- pilló

-no seas debilucha- dijo con seriedad pero por dentro se reía a carcajadas, una vez limpio ambos cortes acarició con delicadeza los ojos añorando verlos pronto para luego colocar la venda –listo, será mejor que descanses… no quiero que te vuelva ese horrible dolor de cabeza- pasaba una de sus manos por el liso y hermoso cabello azul, acariciándolo hasta que Natsuki tomó esa mano para llevársela a los labios y besarla con devoción.

-muchas gracias Shizuru, no sé como agradecértelo- la susodicha la tomo por la barbilla dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-no te preocupes… vamos a descansar- le pidió trepándose a la cama, Natsuki dejó a un lado la calurosa bata de baño y la siguió.

En la mañana Shizuru despertó abrazada posesivamente al cuerpo de Natsuki mientras su cabeza reposaba feliz en uno de sus hombros, los molestos rayos que se escurrieron por la cortina fue lo que la despertaron y se maldijo mil veces por no cerrarla la noche anterior, no se inmutó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos por un instante intentando volverse a dormir pero era muy difícil una vez se despertaba, no había alzado la mirada pues sabía buscaría ese hermoso rostro y se encontraría solo con la mitad. Pero al final tenía que hacerlo y cuando lo hizo quedo aterrorizada, una gran mancha de sangre cubría el centro de la venda.

-natsuki… ¡Natsuki!- la llamó algo asustada y agitada, al no recibir respuesta la tomó de un hombro moviéndola un poco pero esta se zafo

-déjame dormir…- masculló entre dientes

-por favor levántate, ¡debemos ir al médico! ¡Estás sangrando!-

-¿eh?- pronunció aun adormilada tocándose la venda –dios esta empapada… y huele a metal- intentó levantarse y Shizuru ya había saltado de la cama, vistiéndose rápidamente y buscando algo para vestirla.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en el auto, atravesaban la ciudad a alta velocidad… algo no muy característico de la conductora y mientras la misma llamaba por teléfono al doctor una y otra vez, maldiciendo cada vez que no le contestaba, al fin lo hizo indicándoles que fueran a su consultorio y no a la clínica a la cual ya estaban casi llegando… más maldiciones al aire pero al fin llegaron sanas y salvas, enseguida Shizuru volvió a colocar su máscara de tranquilidad pero cuando el doctor no la dejo pasar a la consulta con la peliazul una de sus cejas temblaron, al borde del estrés.

-le daría los buenos días pero es demasiado temprano para eso- habló el amargado doctor dirigiéndola a una de las camillas

-la sangre no se puede hacer esperar-

-si cuando es culpa del paciente… seguro no estuvo muy tranquila como se lo indiqué- empezó a quitar las manchadas vendas y una vez quedaba solo una capa Natsuki se cubrió los ojos, incomoda por la luz –cierre las cortinas- le indicó a una enfermera que lo hizo de inmediato, terminó de retirar las vendas y poco a poco la peliazul fue abriendo los ojos

-eres más feo de lo que me imaginaba-

-interesante… aunque debería haber sido un gracias ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Por qué sangré entonces?-

-estabas drenando, te deshiciste de la inflamación más rápido de lo que pude imaginar, usa lentes de sol por un tiempo y páguele a la secretaria- el doctor se levanto de la silla dispuesta a marcharse pero Natsuki lo detuvo.

-¿podría hacerme un último favor?- el hombre lado la cabeza, pensando… y rindiéndose al final

-¿Qué quieres?-

-solo no le diga que ya recupere la vista… quiero sorprenderla- sonrió sinceramente, sin más remedio el doctor aceptó, ella se colocó los lentes y el la tomó del brazo como si la dirigiera hacia la salida y hasta Shizuru que al verlos llegar los miraba algo asustada.

-no ponga esa cara, aun no muere por desgracia, solo fue su culpa por apretarle las vendas de más- el doctor estiró el brazo entregándole a Natsuki como si fuera un saco de papas –estará bien pero no mire bajo los lentes- dicho esto último volvió a entrar al consultorio apoyándose en su bastón

-disculpa Natsuki… no creí que- trato de disculparse mientras sentía su corazón estrujado por la culpa.

-vale tranquila, ¿como íbamos a saberlo? No ha pasado nada- trató de calmarla mientras por dentro hacía un recordatorio mental de volver y ahorcar a ese maldito doctor amargado –Shizuru… ¿podemos ir a buscar mi moto?- eso había parecido más un ruego que una pregunta dejando a Shizuru sin oportunidad de negarse.

Se dirigieron hasta la fiscalía donde después de mucho papeleos, los típicos trucos de Shizuru y unos cuantos yenes lograron que recuperar la amada ducati roja flameante, con la rueda delantera desecha, la parte de adelante un poco abollada pero sin mayores daños, mas muchas raspaduras a unos de los lados por haber deslizado por el pavimento.

-mi preciosa ducati…- lloriqueaba Natsuki tocándola como si no pudiera verla

-no te preocupes, conozco un mecánico cerca-

-no le dejaré mi moto a cualquiera-

-te la dejará lista para dentro de unas horas, mientras llorabas lo llamé y le expliqué dijo que no sería problema-

-¿Qué esperamos para llevarla? Vamos que el tiempo es oro- Shizuru sonrió ante el habitual cambio de humor de la peliazul, al ver esa sonrisa Natsuki suspiró y se tomó un momento para observarla sin que sospechara, y es que ese uniforme de empresaria le quedaba tan bien… y esos son, sin perder ese brillo del que se enamoró, simplemente estaba tan bella como siempre, completamente radiante.

-vamos…- la castaña tomó una de sus manos mientras Natsuki con la otra tomaba la moto y la alzaba –ara… sigues siendo muy fuerte, igual no te preocupes solo queda a unas cuadras-

-está bien, estoy acostumbrada a su peso, después de todo es mi moto preferida-

-tu tan amadas motos… dime Nat-su-ki- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – ¿a quién amas más? ¿A las motos o a mi?- la peliazul se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

-me pones en un aprieto- por un momento Shizuru dejo de respirar sacándole una gran sonrisa burlona a Natsuki –jaja caíste, ¿Qué se siente caer en tus propias bromas?- Shizuru no respondió, solo miró a otro lado mientras seguía caminando en dirección al mecánico, la peliazul tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarla y poder robarle un beso –claro que te prefiero a ti… no seas tonta.-

-ara… Nat está muy amorosa, no la recordaba así- su cara se tornaba de un rojo tan intenso como sus ojos.

-perdí mucho tiempo sin demostrarte nada, ahora debemos recuperarlos-

-ara tienes razón pero ahora arreglemos tu moto, ya llegamos- Natsuki bajó con cuidado su preciada moto mientras observaba el amplio lugar intentando no ser descubierta, a pesar que aun veía un poco borroso pudo distinguir múltiples carros y motos deportivos siendo reparados por varias personas.

-¡Shizuru! Querida mía ¿en qué puedo servirte?- un hombre mayor con pinta de italiano se le acercaba dedicándole un gran sonrisa –vaya pero veo que traes una amiga muy fuerte, un placer me llamo franco soy el dueño del taller- se presenté extendiéndole la mano y la peliazul estuvo a punto de ir a tomarla pero recordó su actuación.

-señor franco discúlpela, por un accidente en su moto quedó amparada de su vista por un tiempo- le indicó Shizuru con tristeza en su voz y el señor le sonrió comprensiva.

-es un placer señor franco-

-el placer es mío hija, bueno, veamos lo que me trajeron- la peliazul se colocó a lado de su moto

-a mi bella ducati echa un desastre- fingió que lloraba un poco haciendo reír un poco a Shizuru

-no te preocupes, estará listo en lo que menos te imaginas- le dijo cálidamente y luego de observar un poco la moto se volteó hacia los trabajadores alzando la voz -¡muchachos! Dejen lo que hacen, trabajaremos en un encargo de la señorita Fujino-

-estaremos por aquí cerca señor Franco, ¿en cuanto tiempo cree esta lista?-

-tranquila hija esto en 2 horas estará perfecto ya verás- las miró por última vez y se dirigió con la moto hacia sus trabajadores, Shizuru tomó la mano de Natsuki cruzando la calle y sentándose ambas en un banco desde donde podían ver la hermosa playa

Shizuru hizo unos silenciosos intentos de llamar a su superior pero no le contestaba, después de tres intentos se rindió dejando su celular a un lado, recostó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Natsuki mientras admiraba la hermosa vista, no estaba tan caluroso a pesar que estaban en plena costa, sintió la brisa salina acariciarle el rostro como queriendo calmarla.

-creo me quede sin trabajo- su tono de voz fue tan bajo que la peliazul apenas alcanzo a escuchar

-no te preocupes, debe haber una manera que lo recuperes porque después de todo no a sido tu culpa, podría hablar con tu superior-

-es un lindo gesto pero no se si eso me devuelva mi trabajo- la peliazul le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, acariciando sus dedos con los de ella de una forma muy suave, Shizuru subió la mirada encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa que se le contagió, con ese rostro cualquiera se olvidaría de todos los problemas del universo, pero su sonrisa solo se agrando al escuchar el gutural sonido que hacia el estomago vacio de Natsuki.

-¡no te rías!- pedía una sonrojada peliazul pero Shizuru no podía evitarlo

-está bien… hay un lugar por aquí cerca que se te encantara, será mejor que comamos algo- la castaña se levanto tomando la mano de Natsuki, caminaron tomadas de las manos por unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un pintoresco local que rezaba "Ramen M", al entrar los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron como dos platos al ver una cabellera Naranja moverse tras el mostrador

-¡en un momento los atiendo!- decía despreocupada la chica de grandes… proporciones, la peliazul abrió la boca a punto de gritar su nombre pero recordó que debía fingir que no podía verla

-esa voz… me parece conocida- disimulo diciéndole al oído a la ex-kaichou

-es Mai- susurro por lo bajo Shizuru

-¡Mai!- grito por fin y la nombrada casi suelta el plato que llevaba en la bandeja

-¡Natsuki!- corrió a abrazar a su amiga –hace tanto que no te veo, ¡Cuánto has crecido! Y no solo de altura-

-agh Mai… que extraño en ti-

-¿verdad que si? ¿Y esos lentes?-

-Mai… veras es que tuvo un accidente en moto, y por un golpe en la cabeza quedo sin vista por un tiempo- explicó Shizuru tomando de nuevo la mano de su novia.

-eso no es extraño en ella- habló una Mikoto mucho más alta detrás de la barra, hubo unos segundos de silencio y se pudo escuchar al estomago de Natsuki rugir con fuerza provocando que todos se rieran.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo Mai llorando de la risa

-¡solo denme de comer de una buena vez!-

Las tres chicas restantes (es decir, sin incluir a Natsuki que solo rogaba por comida) se miraron y se sonrieron melancólicamente, esas situaciones les recordaba tanto a sus tiempos en Fuuka, unos momentos después y muchas suplicas de Natsuki… Mai se dirigió a la cocina trayendo consigo dos platos de su mejor ramen logrando callar a las clientas por un mínimo de 10 minutos.

Por supuesto, las cosas sucedidas la noche anterior y lo apresuradas que salieron en la mañana no les había permitido probar bocado, luego de quedar satisfechas hablar un rato y los regaños de Mai hacia Natsuki no se hicieron esperar y es que Natsuki nunca dejaba de ser tan imprudente no importara los años que pasaran por ella, porque al parecer los años pasaban por Natsuki y no ella por los años, tal y como hacen los jóvenes de todas las épocas con el liceo.

-Natsuki… será mejor que vayamos a buscar tu moto y a que descanses un poco- Shizuru le tomó la mano y se levanto de la barra, la peliazul asintió… ambas se despidieron de las chicas y salieron del establecimiento, la castaña miro al cielo viendo que el sol dentro de poco empezaría a esconderse, se habían distraído mucho

-Shizuru…- la llamó su novia regresando de nuevo a la tierra -¿recuerdas como manejar mi moto?- un silencio se hace presente mientras continúan caminando por las calles, la castaña no paraba de dudar y Natsuki apretó un poco su agarre en una de las manos de Shizuru –bueno tranquila, es como montar bicicleta, nunca se olvida-

-y si por mi culpa…-

-nada de "y si…", deja de preocuparte, de todas maneras estaré contigo, llevo tantos años sobre una moto que juraría podría correr ciega-

-si claro… y por eso tuviste ese accidente- la peliazul gruñó por lo bajo provocando que Shizuru riera mientras entraban al taller

-vaya como me alegra ver a la señorita Fujino así de alegre, aquí esta su preciosa ducati- les dijo el señor mientras se acercaba con la máquina, los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron como platos y agradeció mil veces los lentes oscuros para que esto no se notara y es que la moto había quedado perfecta y como nueva

-ara ara pero si ha quedado como nueva- la peliazul extendió su mano aun actuando como ciega logrando tocar la moto.

-es impresionante, ustedes sinceramente son increíbles- hablo la peliazul encantada.

-muchas gracias señorita-

-¿Cuánto es?-

-no se preocupe, esta va por la casa, después de todo, que la increíble corredora Natsuki Kuga diga que su moto fue reparada por este taller ya es un honor-

-debe existir una manera en que se los pueda agradecer, en cuanto se me ocurra volveré- comento una entusiasmada Natsuki para luego volver a tomar torpemente la mano de su novia –ahora es tu turno-

Shizuru miro indecisa la moto pero al final tomo las llaves que le ofrecía el mecánico, se montó en la moto y se colocó el casco para luego hacer rugir el motor, Natsuki se quitó los lentes manteniendo los ojos cerrados… colocándose el casco y totalmente encantada se subió a la moto detrás de Shizuru pero esta no arrancaba aun un poco indecisa, la peliazul colocó sus manos sobre las de la otra que estaban sujetadas con fuerza al acelerador moviéndolas con delicadeza ayudándole a arrancar de una vez por todas para luego deslizar sus manos por los brazos de la castaña acariciándolos un poco, levantó el vidrio de su casco sintiendo esa brisa en el rostro y ese sentimiento de velocidad que tanto extrañaba pero poco después tuvo que volverlo a colocar en su lugar pues su ojos aun estaba sensibles, lo bajo para después sujetarse con fuerza a la cintura de su amada novia.

-¿ves? No lo haces para nada mal, ¿podemos pasar un rato?- habló y Shizuru la escuchó con algo de dificultad por el rugir del motor así que solo asintió.

Pasearon por las costas de aquel lugar mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse, el ambiente se volvía mas fresco a pesar que estas se encontraban por plena costa, se podía sentir con facilidad la brisa salina, ese olor tan fuerte que llegaba a sus narices a pesar de llevar los cascos puestos, por un momento Shizuru trató de recordar la última vez que sintió tal velocidad pero era tan remota que no podía recordar ni siquiera los años, solo había sido con Natsuki porque solo a ella le tenía la suficiente confianza como para entregarse a algo que consideraba tan peligroso.

Pero ahora era ella quien conducía, por un momento se sintió tan libre que comprendió porque su amada Natsuki amaba tanto salir a simplemente manejar su moto. Divisó un pequeño mirador un poco más adelante y decidió hacer una pequeña parada en él porque desde lejos le recordó un poco a ese lugar tan favorito de Natsuki, al detenerse Shizuru se bajó con cuidado y se quitó el casco dejando ondear su hermoso cabello castaño, caminó unos pasos y se quedó observando el hermoso atardecer.

-es muy lindo- dijo sin voltear a ver a la peliazul, esta aprovecho y se quito el casco, la luz le molestó obligándola a cerrar rápidamente sus ojos pero luego los fue abriendo poco a poco sin que le molestara, ya no le ardían tanto y pudo observar su reflejo en el vidrio del casco que ya no estaban rojos e irritados lo que le dio seguridad, se quedó observando por unos segundos eternos a su novia.

-sí, tanto el paisaje como tu son completamente hermosos- soltó como un suspiro con voz algo ronca, los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron como dos platos y volteó rogando encontrar esos hermosos ojos verdes y así fue, la emoción era tan que aunque quería correr a abrazarla sus piernas no reaccionaron así que fue la peliazul la que se bajó de la moto y se acercó abrazándola de manera protectora.

-Natsuki…- susurró por último correspondiéndole el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la peliazul comenzando a sollozar, Natsuki mordió su labio inferior de la impotencia… sintiéndose lo peor por hacerla sufrir de nuevo y poco a poco no pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas las cuales se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-la vida es muy cruel, y el amor también ¿no?- dijo la peliazul tratando de componerse mientras Shizuru solo asentía y se aferraba mas a la camisa de la otra –Shizuru…- la llamó pidiendo que la mirara, con el dorso de sus manos le limpio las húmedas mejillas –ven conmigo Shizuru, serás mi manager, viviremos cómodamente y no nos separaremos mas ¿si?- pidió con un dejo de suplica en su voz.

-claro Nat-su-ki… nada más me encantaría- respondió con calidez y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para luego acercarse y darle un suave y amoroso beso en los labios.

-regresemos al apartamento ¿si?- le pidió la peliazul tomándole una de las manos y acercando sus labios a uno de los oídos de ella, susurrándole –deseo continuar lo que anoche no te permití terminar-

Ambas se miraron por unos segundo eternos, sus sonrisas aparentaban ser pícaras pero en realidad estaban llenas de alegría, poco después se colocaron los casco y se subieron a la moto marchando con rapidez al edificio de Shizuru.

**Finito… que bien, si comentan subo un capi más de puuuro lemon, solo y exclusivamente explicitisimo lemon**


End file.
